


Furlough

by Daraasum



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Just two consenting adults being good to each other, No Angst, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/pseuds/Daraasum
Summary: Two soldiers finally get a break and some privacy. The obvious happens.





	Furlough

Conspiracy theories weren’t Imogene’s thing. She couldn’t jump on board with the masses who insisted the invasion of Coruscant was a mass government cover-up of a power sector exploding. The articles surfacing recently about Ortolans and Twi’leks being distant relatives were worth a chuckle, but in the end, she wasn’t one to buy into the idea that at any given moment, a council of jackasses was conspiring to make life in the galaxy just a little bit more difficult for everyone.

But Imogene was convinced that the galaxy, the Empire, the Republic, maybe even the Force itself, something was conspiring to keep her from having an orgasm.

The first time was a fluke. She and Aric expected interruptions when they tried to sneak in a quickie on-duty. Hell, they weren’t even supposed to be sharing quarters, much less do the horizontal no-pants-dance, but it was still annoying when Republic Command was insistently buzzing the comm before they got any further than yanking each other’s clothing off. They called it a wash, pulled their clothes back on, and got back to work.

The second time, Imogene was hard pressed not to space Vik the instant he came banging on the door. He knew what they were up to, the rat bastard, and he was giving his CO the most infuriating shit-eating grin when she poked her head out, eye full of fury and her hair resembling a storm cloud, only to be told that they were running low on melon-flavor energy bars. Imogene could hardly say “sorry, trying to screw the XO into the bed, can you wait a minute or ten?”

The third time could have been salvaged, but two prior instances of denied orgasms had put the long-suffering Major in no mood. She’d been on the verge, so close she could almost taste it, and riding Aric so hard her toes were curling. Then her calf muscles felt like they wanted to curl too. Aric, ever the model of a perfect boyfriend, patiently worked her foot back and forth until the worst of the leg cramp faded away. He’d offered to finish her off, but the pure frustration and exhaustion of the whole day on top of everything else just made her want to bury her face into a pillow and pass out for 12 straight hours.

Attempt number four had to wait a whole kriffing week. It had to wait for shore leave discharge, the Coruscant public transport system, and the galaxy’s slowest elevator until Aric had Imogene pressed against their apartment door in an attempt to kiss her brains out.

“Just, just, let me,“ Imogene’s hand fumbled blindly at the keypad that was in danger of her ass being smashed against it. “Have to lock up, Aric, let go for two seconds, come on.” She protested, managing to dislodge Aric with a hard shove to the shoulder. He backed off far enough for her to turn around and put her key code in, the worn numbers beeping not enough to mask the sound of shuffling clothing and boots hitting the floor behind her.

“In a hurry?” The eyebrow above Imogene’s eyepatch quirked up when she turned back to see Aric shirtless and shoeless, with pants undone and already sagging over his hips.

“Might be.” Aric smirked, opening his arms in time for Imogene to occupy them and clutching her against his chest for another hard kiss. He may have said she kissed like she punched, but Imogene had yet to hear a real complaint about it. “Where are we going?” Imogene gave him a confused, kiss-dazed look, and he inclined his head towards the hallway leading out of the entryway. “Bedroom? Or can I just toss you down on the couch?”

“Bedroom. I’m a grown-ass woman. I want to get screwed in my own bed once in a while.” Imogene frowned at Aric’s chuckle. She wanted to punch him, gently, again, but the feeling of his fur under her fingers was too good to resist petting Aric instead. He backed away and she whined at the loss of his arms around her, but Aric was grabbing Imogene’s outstretched arms and pulling her along before she had a chance to complain at him.

The bed was as she’d left it when Imogene departed for the latest assignment; Sheets pulled tight enough to bounce a credit off of and the pillows perfectly fluffed and positioned in symmetry. Take the soldier out of boot camp, but you can’t take the boot camp out of a soldier, as she would say, if she wasn’t busy being stripped out of her clothes by an incredibly impatient boyfriend.

“You got blue balls or something, Aric?” Imogene’s snort turned into a yelp when Aric tried to yank her shirt off over her head, tangling the garment around her head and arms. She heard something start to tear and scrambled to get the shirt off herself. “Seriously, you’re in a rush.”

“We can slow down later.” Aric’s voice rumbled in his chest as he pressed against Imogene. He was already shoving down the tight-fitting workout pants she’d flung on when they left the ship, and Imogene took over once they reached her knees by wiggling them down to the floor and kicking them away. “Nobody’s going to hear us,” Aric purred, “Nobody’s going to walk in here on us,” he gave her a guiding nudge to the bed, “and I’m going to make you scream.”

The deep growl in the latter part of Aric’s words made Imogene’s body flush hot and tingles run through her groin. She let him nudge her backwards, enjoying the leading role he was taking, until her legs hit the bed and she let herself fall back.

Stars, but her own bed felt good for once.

“No going to sleep yet.” Aric chuckled. Imogene felt the bed sinking and the weight of a warm body on her, opening her eyes to see Aric’s smirk directed right at her. “You can have a nap when we’re done here.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Imogene lifted her arms to welcome Aric into them, wrapping tightly around his neck to trap him for another series of kisses. Her legs shifted to accommodate his body on top of her, thighs opening and giving him space to nestle his crotch against hers. Somewhere, he’d let his pants fall off, and the only thing keeping him from total, glorious nudity was a pair of plain white boxer briefs. He pressed up against her, hard, and Imogene couldn’t hold back a needy moan that was muffled by their lips. “Damn,” she gasped when Aric pulled his mouth away. “Don’t just dry hump me, kriffin’-“

“And I’m the impatient one.” Aric hid his shit-eating grin in Imogene’s neck. He seemed eager to lavish attention on that part of her, nipping, licking, and kissing a trail from her jawline to her collarbone. “Get this off.” He ran a finger under the band of the grey sports bra she wore, pulling it and letting it snap back into place.

Biting back a retort that yes, Aric was the impatient one, Imogene slipped the interfering bra over her head. Aric had already proven in previous encounters that he wasn’t above shredding her clothes, on purpose or not, and she had a special attachment to a comfy, worn-in bra. They were still grinding against each other as if by pure instinct, a pretty clear indicator that both of them had been starved of any significant physical contact for too long.

“You smell good,” Aric muttered against her neck when he dove back in. Imogene chuckled.

“You and your human fetish.” She whispered in his ear, then nipped it.

Aric growled and pulled back, eyes twinkling. He had Imogene’s wrists in his hands before she could react, pinning her down while he looked straight at her. “I don’t have a human fetish.” He stated firmly. Imogene giggled. “I mean it,” He said with another deep rumble from his chest, and it happened.

Imogene couldn’t even wiggle her hand loose to muffle the moan that erupted out of her. She could only press her lips together in vain a moment after it started, a breathy, whiny thing that she was damn glad only Aric was around to hear. Silence hung heavy in the air for a long moment before Imogene broke it.

“Shut up,” She squirmed until Aric relented and let her right hand loose. It flew right to the top of his head, shoving in a none-too-subtle hint for him to get down to work. “Just don’t even-“

“Yeah, yeah babe, I got it.” Aric grinned again, letting Imogene’s other wrist free to get his hands on her undershorts. She lifted her hips and butt off the bed before he even asked or hinted at it and she was naked, laid out on the bed like a feast while Aric knelt at her feet. Her shorts gone the way of the rest of her clothing, Imogene stretched out her arms over her head, bringing her knees up in a provocative little motion she knew Aric liked from his sharp inhale. He grabbed a knee in each hand, applying a bit of gentle pressure against the opposing strength she held her thighs together with.

“Open.”

Aric glared at her and pushed harder, making Imogene’s knees move an inch apart before she clamped down again, trapping his fingertips between. “I said, _open_ ,” He mock snarled. Imogene’s heart skipped a beat; She saw teeth that time.

“Ask nice,” She said breathlessly. Her fidgety hands pushed into the mattress like she could get leverage from it. Aric pushed harder still, making her thighs strain with the effort of resisting. If his strength didn’t get Imogene going, she didn’t know what the hell would. He licked his lips, giving her a glimpse of pink tongue, and she felt a quiet moan come out of her on the next exhale.

Aric let up the pressure on her legs, instead leaning in with eyes fixed on hers to rub his cheek on her knee. “Please, babe?” He relented, and her legs fell open in a second.

“Was that so hard?” Imogene sighed. The rest of her body relaxed in turn, melting into the bed when Aric’s head dipped down and he got to work.

Teasing wasn’t on the menu, not after the frustrating weeks prior, and Imogene thanked her lucky stars that Aric got that message as his tongue pressed through her folds, zeroing in on the source of her wetness without hesitating. “Shit,” she breathed, “Shit, shit, Aric-“ She was more frustrated and wound up than she’d realized for him to get her cursing at him that quickly. Her hands wouldn’t settle. One rubbed over his scalp, his ears, neck and shoulders, grasping and massaging, the other balled up in the sheets.

Aric hummed, or rumbled, something like agreement. He groped blindly while he tasted her slick juices, lifting her leg to open her up wider to his exploring tongue. She usually didn’t come from his tongue alone, not without some extra help from his fingers, and he didn’t waste any time as soon as it seemed she was wet and relaxed enough.

Two fingers slid in, fighting a bit of tightened muscle on their way, but Imogene’s body relaxed again as she let out a whine. “All right?” Aric kissed Imogene’s quivering thigh, glancing up at her face while his fingers rested up to the second knuckle inside her. She swallowed and nodded. Her thighs spread a little wider, opening her up enough to combat the bit of resistance.

“Keep going,” Imogene groaned, “Keep licking, shit-“

Good man that he was, Aric didn’t make her beg for much. His tongue went back to her pussy, going up from where his fingers sunk into her opening to her clit. Knowing she didn’t favor the direct contact, he gave a few broad swipes of his tongue and danced his tongue around the stiff nub instead. Her reaction, moaning and arching her back, pushed her right into his face again with his nose buried in her soft curls. Imogene dug her teeth into her bottom lip and let out a deep groan. She’d reached a comfortable plateau of pleasure, her body not burning, but simmering. Built-up tension that had kept her from being able to relieve herself with her hand down her shorts was melting like ice in the sun and letting her open wide to Aric’s attentions.

Reading her as usual, the smug bastard, Aric chose that moment to ramp things up, fingers beginning to thrust and grind into her rather than sitting still and stretching out her pussy. Her clit was close to overstimulated, but of course he knew that too, lifting his head from her and muttering encouragement while he pushed her body higher.

“That’s it, babe,” He groaned, and it made it even better for her to know that he was enjoying it too, “Come on, you’re almost there. Almost, almost…” His voice dropped to that low rumble she loved so dearly again, and she was wetter than she’d been in a long time, and it didn’t matter that her duvet was going to be wet too, because she was climbing, higher and higher, a strong arm wrapped around her lower torso grounding her and protecting-

The pace of Aric’s thrusting fingers sped up one last time as she felt his teeth scraping her thigh, and she was done.

She didn’t scream or wail or cry out his name, just arched her body in waves as the orgasm rolled through her from the center out, breath held tight like she’d lose it all if she let it out. Aric kept the stimulation going through it all, the arm over her hips keeping her from squirming too far away from him and his hand bringing her to the end.

When she stopped her writhing and fell back against the pillows, weakly grasping at Aric’s wrist, he took her cue and withdrew, hand barely rubbing against her outer lips to keep the little aftershocks going. He crawled up beside her and slipped an arm under her head, gladly taking her desperate flurry of kisses and returning them in kind. “All right?” he asked again, and she gave a lazy nod in reply.

It was incredible what a good orgasm could do for her after just a few weeks deprived of Aric, and his tongue and fingers, when before him, Imogene could content herself with a hand down her shorts in the fresher or riding her pillow under her blankets if the mood struck her.

“All right,” She said through a lazy stretch, arms rising up and coming down to rest around his neck. As calm as he appeared, the tent in Aric’s shorts was giving away how much he’d enjoyed pushing her to the edge and over; Imogene rubbed her groin against him and he growled.

“You aren’t half as tired as I thought. Do I need to get you off again?” Aric lifted her thigh to rest around his hips, letting him grind his erection against her still-sensitive pussy through the shorts he’d somehow still left on.

Imogene hissed through her teeth and returned the grinding just as hard. The little shakes and gasps she got from Aric, who was usually so composed that she wasn’t sure if he’d even react to anything she did before they started sleeping together, were a sweet little reward in itself. “You could just fuck me and kill two birds with one stone.” She noted with a sense of glee that she’d left a wet spot on his crotch.

Aric seemed to agree, if Imogene read the way he immediately shoved his boxers down in the right way. “Condom.” He tilted his head toward the drawer beside the bed. Imogene was more inclined to stare hungrily at his cock now that it was freed from its fabric prison. Her hand wrapped around its hefty girth and squeezed gently, feeling how his foreskin slid easily over the hard flesh underneath.

“Don’t bother,” Imogene gave Aric a slow stroke, hinting with her hand which direction she wanted his cock to go, “I’m gonna shower after this anyway and the blanket’s already dirty.”

For the time being, genetic incompatibility was a perk of the relationship. The chances of the conception of the first human-Cathar hybrid in recorded history were slim to none, or 17 billion to 1 if she had to recall actual numbers. Condoms were more a precaution on the side of hiding things from the rest of Havoc than anything; It was easier to hide a used condom in a wastebasket than risk having to wash a mess off the sheets every time they had sex.

For the time being, she’d count on the fact that she wouldn’t be lucky enough to carry a miracle of biology and get some of Aric’s dick. He didn’t object to her suggestion at all. With a grunt, instead of doing what she wanted and penetrating her at that very moment, he fell onto the bed beside her on his back. “Climb on,” Aric chuckled. He held the base of his cock between his fingers, pointed straight up with no mistake about what he wanted.

“And here I thought you felt giving tonight.” Imogene stuck her tongue out, but followed orders. Up on her knees, she straddled his hips, grasping his erection and holding it steady while she sank down.

Both soldiers cursed, long and low, as their bodies slowly fit together.

Aric moved first once he was buried in her as deep as possible, grabbing her upper arms to pull Imogene down for a sloppy kiss, tinged with hints of her own taste on his tongue. On her hands and knees, Imogene couldn’t ride as much as she could grind, keeping him pressed as deeply inside as she could and rotating her hips. Aric already knew how to help her, raising his knees and planting his feet on the bed to keep himself from slipping out at that angle. The closeness of their bodies meant her clit pressed against his groin in just the right way. “Fuck,” Imogene moaned, arching and tossing her head back. “Aric, stars, you feel-“ She cut herself off, intent on giving both of them pleasure with the slowly increasing speed of her hips. Aric moaned in agreement. His fingers dug into her ass so hard she was scared his claws had come out for a moment.

“That’s it,” Aric’s encouragement came on the tail end of a deep groan. “That’s it, you’re doing so well, _kriff_ , you’re so wet, you’re so good.” His voice was low in her ear, a dirty narrative just for her, and Imogene made a desperate whine. “Just like that,” he kept muttering between harsh breaths, and he had to know how crazy his voice drove her because it made everything just perfect, that little bit extra on top of the tightening heat in her abdomen, his hands pushing her down onto him again and again, and she was letting out a little scream into his neck as she came for the second time.

Aric stilled as she came down from her high, his breaths as heavy and uneven as hers. “You need a minute?”

Imogene shook her head. Her legs felt like they wouldn’t hold her if she tried to get up. Just what she’d wanted. She lifted her head from Aric’s shoulder. “Your turn,” She panted. She’d gotten hers, twice even, and she wasn’t sure she had another one in her, but she still wanted one more thing. She wanted to see, listen, even feel, Aric’s orgasm to finish things off.

Aric grunted under her before Imogene was being moved around, whining when his cock slid out of her and left her feeling empty again. Two orgasms had taken the tension off weeks without, plus the load of non-sex-related stresses hanging over her head, and she was content to let her partner lead things for once.

Rolling Imogene onto her front, Aric took a moment to grab two of the fluffy pillows from the head of the bed. He lifted her and tucked the pillows under her hips, lifting her ass up just enough, she knew, where he could get the angle he wanted. Aric made no secret about his favorite position, and she had to chuckle at the thought that he was being so sweet and considerate of her now-jellified legs to prop her up for a good dicking.

Imogene closed her eyes, feeling the bed dip behind her as Aric got into position. His wet cock rubbed against her, flicking over her tingling clit before nudging against her entrance and sliding back into the pussy he’d already made soft and open for him. He let out a curse under his breath when his hips were flush against her ass.

Aric was far from a screamer, which Imogene was thankful for. Hearing his quiet curses and groans were more than enough to get her going, or get her off in some cases. She could tell he was getting close to the edge, too close to continue his dirty narration from before. He wasted no time in chasing down his end, leaning over her and letting his weight rest on her body. Imogene yelped when his pace quickened without warning, cock pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, and his little snarl in her ear had her burning up again.

She was begging, but she didn’t know for what, if she wanted to come, or if she wanted him to come, or if she wanted him to keep going and never stop. The angle of their joining pressed the head of his cock into a spot inside of her she could never quite get at with her own fingers, and her begging had turned into mindlessly chanting his name while he fucked her into the bed with harsh grunts.

She didn’t think she could come again, not a third time, but her body had other ideas. Imogene screamed, a real scream this time, as a third orgasm took her, muffled in a second by Aric’s hand clamping over her mouth. He was muttering curses into her ear again, curses that took a sharp turn into a desperate whine of completion.

A pair of deep, final thrusts later, Aric was limp on top of Imogene, hand sliding from over her mouth to run through her curly hair.

“Aric,” Imogene wheezed, “You’re heavy.”

Aric muttered something that sounded like an apology, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before rolling off. He hit the bed with a contented grunt, one arm flung over his eyes. “Damn.” He breathed, and laughed. “I finally got a scream out of you.”  

“Shut it.” Imogene laughed, managing to lift herself up on her arms. She’d have taunted him about muffling her when there was nobody around to hear, but she hadn’t been in the apartment enough to figure out how thin the walls were between her place and the neighbors’. He might have saved her an awkward encounter the next time she went out into the corridor. For the moment, the more pressing concern was keeping Aric’s spunk off the blanket as best as possible. “Gimme the tissues.” She gestured lamely at the table immediately to Aric’s side.

Letting out a groan, Aric summoned the energy to roll halfway over and grab the convenient box. Imogene reached her hand out to take it from him and he gently batted it away, instead scooting himself back over to her and start cleaning her up himself. They didn’t speak for the moment, only took the time to feel their bodies cooling and their heartbeats returning to normal. Aric pressed a few lazy kisses against Imogene’s forehead before nuzzling his own forehead against her. It was a distinctly Cathar sign of affection, she’d noticed, and something about it made her belly feel warm and fuzzy.

“Still want that shower?” Aric mumbled sleepily.

Imogene made a humming noise. “I did until my legs quit working. Wonder who to blame for that.”

“You loved it.”

“Sure as hell did.” Imogene mumbled before sleep took hold of her.


End file.
